Ojos de esmeralda
by Piratadetusbesos
Summary: "Entonces lo recordé nuevamente: la profunda voz de la anciana diciendo que mis sueños no eran sueños, eran recuerdos, esos extraños y divinos ojos ámbar, las manos sobre mis sienes y la voz profunda que susurraba palabras extrañas.. y ahora esta marca en mi sien. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"


**Primer capítulo: Acontecimientos. **

Magia. Claro, ridículo. Sabía que tenía razón al no querer participar de esto, pero bueno... un café gratis nunca está de más, ¿o sí? Nunca fui fan de estas locuras del tarot y mucho menos de la gente que lo practica, pero mi querida amiga Tomoyo -cansada de mi "incesante martirio espiritual", según lo llamó ella- me prometió que, si no encontraba respuestas a mis preguntas con la sesión de tarot que me regaló para navidad, tendría mi delicioso frappuccino dulce de leche gratis por una semana. Sip, salí ganando.

Por supuesto que fue una pérdida de tiempo y tuve que hacer acopio de mi gran fuerza de voluntad para no reírme en la cara de la pobre señora, después de todo no es su culpa estar tan loca. Bueno, creo al menos. En fin, como sea. He estado teniendo estas pesadillas, sueños extraños y cambios anímicos muy fuertes e inexplicables desde hace 1 mes y medio ya, exactamente desde mi cumpleaños número 21. Lo he probado todo, desde inumerables pastillas con nombres que sólo un médico puede pronunciar igual dos veces, los derivados y genéricos de esas pastillas, hasta medicina natural y alternativa. Y créanme, tampoco soy muy fan de esa medicina.

¿Cuál es el problema de la gente con una buena, soluciona-cualquier-cosa medicina moderna? ya no estamos en las cavernas amigos míos, las plantas especiales, ünguentos y brevajes -o lo que sea que usaban en las culturas primitivas- ya pasaron de moda. Bueno, muy a mi pesar, me vi obligada a recurrir a esa medicina ya que la moderna no pudo diagnosticarme nada ni aliviar mis dolores. Pero esperen, no tan rápido, porque la medicina alternativa tampoco pudo.

En vista de mi creciente desesperación por saber qué ocurría con mi cuerpo, decidí aceptar las incesantes súplicas de mi mejor amiga y usar la sesión de tarot gratis que tenía guardada en el cajón de mi escritorio desde hace 5 meses ya. En un principio, antes de que estos extraños dolores y estados anímicos comenzaran a aparecer, Tomoyo dijo que simplemente me haría bien asistir a la sesión para ver qué me depararía este nuevo año 2013. Me reí de ella, por supuesto, puesto que ¿cómo una ridícula señora con un ridículo juego de cartas que ridículamente revuelve y me hace sacar ridículamente 3 en específico va a saber si este será un buen año o no?

Ojalá hubiese sabido en ese momento que 5 meses más tarde tendría que tragarme mi risa, tal vez no me habría reído tanto. Bueno, no es el punto. Estaba tan desesperada por saber qué me estaba ocurriendo que, cuando Tomoyo me sugirió -luego de haberlo intentado todo- recurrir al tarot para tratar de solucionar esto o, al menos, para enterarme de qué me está pasando, acepté de inmediato. Aparte, hicimos una apuesta muy interesante en la cual estaba involucrado una gran cantidad de delicioso café. Claro que ella está convencida de que mi problema no es nada físico.

- Si fuera físico ya te habrían dicho algo los doctores. Te han hecho exámenes de todo, te han revisado por completo. Créeme, esto no es algo físico. ¿Sabes?, deberías ocupar de una vez por todas esa sesión de tarot que te regalé. ¿Qué puedes perder?, ¡aceptaste dormir con acelga bajo tu almohada y no quieres ir a pasarte una hora con una señora! estoy preocupada por tu incesante martirio espiritual Sakura, de verdad - eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Martirio espiritual?, qué espera de mí si, después de todo, soy escritora y pseudo artista. Los escritores estamos todos martirizados, sino no seríamos escritores. Ella es la multimillonaria gerente de empresas internacionales, ella es la que no debería creer en cosas como el tarot, el destino y qué se yo, polvo de hadas. No yo. Yo, habiendo escrito una saga bestseller sobre duendecitos que viven bajo tierra, dragones vigilantes de aguas místicas y mágicas, bla bla bla, soy una persona naturalmente escéptica. No puedo evitarlo, es simplemente mi naturaleza.

Tal vez soy escéptica por la misma razón por la cual soy escritora: sé reconocer y utilizar el poder de la imaginación. Mi imaginación, después de todo, es la que pagó mi penthouse en uno de los sectores más codiciados de la capital. Me gusta vivir cómodamente, a quién no, y si tengo como pagarlo, bueno... bienvenido nuevo hogar. Aún así, cuando mi saga fue el bestseller más importante del 2012 y los cheques comenzaron a llegar con muchos ceros -y no a la izquierda, precisamente-, yo iba a arrendar un pequeño y viejo departamento en el centro de la ciudad, más cerca de la locomoción y de mi lugar preferido para ir a escribir, hasta que Tomoyo mencionó que ya no tendría porqué utilizar el transporte público. No había pensado en comprarme un auto, la verdad. Comencé a darme cuenta de que ahora podría hacer muchas cosas que antes ni siquiera gastaba tiempo en imaginar que podría hacer.

Me tomó 4 años terminar mi corta pero exitosa saga, años durante los que trabajé, estudié y escribí al mismo tiempo. La única ayuda que acepté fue de Tomoyo. Me regaló mi bicicleta y pagó el primer curso de escritura que tomé. Y bueno, no puedo olvidar lo más importante: ella fue quien me recogió de la calle y me dio un techo bajo el cual vivir, pero eso es un recuerdo para más adelante...

Viví con ella aproximadamente 8 años, desde los 12 -edad que tenía cuando me llevó a vivir con ella- hasta los 20, el año pasado. Ella tiene 3 años más que yo. Aún cuando su vida ha estado repleta de lujos desde el momento en el que nació y, por supuesto, vive en una apoteósica mansión llena de sirvientes y atenciones, yo nunca quise acostumbrarme a los lujos. Aún cuando ofreció comprarme y pagarme todo: universidad, auto, cursos, médicos, computadores, cámaras fotográficas, etc., siempre me negé rotundamente. A los 14 empecé a trabajar para ganarme mi propio dinero, no me aceptó que se lo entregara en parte por dejarme vivir con ella, pero con eso pude al menos hacer mi vida sin tener que pedirle dinero a nadie.

No es que sea exageradamente orgullosa, tengo mi orgullo en cantidades regulares, o eso creo; la cosa es que nunca he querido que ella piense que la quiero sólo por su dinero. Es la mejor amiga que podría existir en el mundo, y nunca he querido aprovecharme de ella -como más de uno insinuó en la escuela-.

Siempre me dice que lo mejor que le ha pasado fue haberme encontrado esa curiosa noche de noviembre y haberme traído a su casa a vivir con ella y su madre, Sonomi Daidouji. A Sonomi le tengo muchísimo cariño y una gratitud infinita por haberme tratado como si fuera de su familia y por haberme dejado vivir en su casa. Sé que me aprecia mucho, al igual que su hija, y siempre dijo que mis ojos le recordaban a alguien a quien quería muchísimo pero nunca volvió a ver. Nunca nos quiso decir a Tomoyo y a mí a quién le recordaba, pero dejamos de insistir con el paso del tiempo. Al ser dueña y presidenta de una multimillonaria compañía de juguetes la pobre Sonomi pocas veces tenía tiempo para pasar con su hija, por lo que mi repentina presencia en su casa le resultó más un alivio que una carga.

En fin, la cosa es que ahora tengo muchísimo dinero. Tanto, que no tengo idea de qué puedo -o debo- hacer con el. Ridículas cantidades de dinero que Tomoyo me sugiere que invierta, que Eriol -su primo lejano y cercano amigo nuestro- dice que guarde y que yo no aprecio tanto como debería, según dice mi editora. Creo que aunque me comprara un penthouse de lujo cada mes no me gastaría lo que gano en un año. ¿Qué se supone que uno hace con tanto dinero? me compré un mini cooper blanco del año aunque Tomoyo insistió en que debía tener un Mercedes. No sé para qué quiere que tenga un auto más grande, no digamos que necesito mucho espacio. Siempre he sido muy atlética, desde el colegio, por lo que me mantengo en un buen estado físico, y no soy muy alta tampoco, así que un mini cooper es simplemente perfecto para mí. Cuando aceptó que me compraría un mini volvió a insistir, pero esta vez respecto al color. Quería que lo comprara verde porque así combinaría con mis "divinos ojos esmeralda", como le gusta llamarlos, pero no, me negué también a eso. Le dije que me adoro el modelo, pero no quiero ir por ahí conduciendo un auto que parece insecto. Cuando lo compré blanco, se rió de mí insinuando que manejaba una nube. Admito que me reí bastante, pero amo a mi auto igual.

Ya he donado a 5 instituciones benéficas cantidades inhumanamente generosas -según la directora de la última a la que doné-, ya tengo mi casa, mi auto, mi computador y mi gato. De verdad no necesito nada más.

Lo que de verdad me está comenzando a irritar de tener tanto dinero, sin embargo, es que no pueda solucionar un simple problema: dolores de cabeza. Podría comprarme el maldito hospital en el cual el mejor doctor de Japón está "investigando" mi caso, según dijo. Está convencido, al igual que Tomoyo, que mis padecimientos son efecto de algún malestar emocional o "espiritual". Juegos de mi mente. ¿Pueden creer que eso dijo?, como si me gustara pasarme noches en vela por no poder dejar de retorcerme del dolor, de repente. Y las pocas noches que puedo dormir tengo pesadillas y estos sueños tan extraños... ojos verdes, el reflejo de los míos pero en un rostro que no me pertenece, brillantes de lágrimas. Gritos, el cielo oscureciéndose a una velocidad alarmante, una voz extraña hablando en un idioma que no entiendo ni puedo reconocer, una explosión, un auto alejándose y haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, disparos... y nada. Oscuridad. Me despierto sudando, con lágrimas corriendome por el rostro y el corazón latiendo tan rápido que siento que va a explotar.

Me es difícil -o imposible- volver a dormir después de esos sueños. Y ahí es cuando vuelve el dolor de cabeza. Constante, incesante, terrible, insoportable. Es como si mi cerebro estuviese en llamas.

He llegado al extremo de tomar pastillas para dormir muy potentes, pero las abandoné cuando comprendí que eso sólo me hacía tener esos sueños más seguido. En ese momento fue cuando emprendí mi búsqueda desesperada por una solución, por que alguien me dijera qué estaba pasándome y cómo podía curarme. Cómo detener los sueños y los dolores.

El primer sueño fue la noche de mi cumpleaños, el 1 de Abril. Que buen regalo, ¿no? Fue un día espectacular, Tomoyo y Sonomi vinieron a despertarme con muchísimos regalos y hasta torta trajeron. Vino Eriol también, aunque él esperó en el living a que estuviera vestida y bañada; ellas entraron directo a mi habitación a despertarme. Es una tradición que tenemos las 3: cuando una está de cumpleaños, las otras dos la despertamos temprano en la mañana para comenzar la celebración.

Las mujeres Daidouji, como me gusta llamarlas, son bastante excéntricas dentro de su simpleza. Están llenas de tradiciones, fechas especiales y eventos que son casi tan importantes para ellas como navidad, aunque nadie podría imaginarse que lo son. Sonomi tiene tan sólo 44 años, tuvo a Tomoyo a sus 20 y quizás es por la cercanía de edad, pero son bastante amigas.

Todo el día fue de celebración, atenciones, risas, almuerzo y cena elegantes pero divertidos, sorpresas y palabras atentas. A pesar de que soy una persona bastante querida en general, no tengo muchos amigos. Tomoyo y Eriol son los más cercanos, saben todo de mí y los considero mi familia. Mi editora y amiga, Kaho, también estuvo presente en mi cumpleaños y me regaló el libro que tanto quería pero nunca encontré: cocina fácil para dummies. Lo sé, el título no es muy alagador, pero me niego a contratar un chef particular que me cocine cada día de mi vida, tengo que aprender a sobrevivir sola después de todo.

En la noche fui a celebrar mi cumpleaños -y mayoría de edad internacional, después de todo- con mi grupo de amigos del colegio -Rika, Yamasaki, Chiharu y Naoko- y Tomoyo y Eriol. Siempre he pensado que entre esos dos pasa -o va a pasar- algo, por como se miran. Creo que en un momento envidié un poco esas miradas tan intensas, pero están tan sumergidos en sus propios mundos que no se dan cuenta. Nunca he tenido algo así con nadie... he estado con algunos chicos, claro, he tenido una cantidad bastante decente de sexo en mi vida, pero nunca he tenido... eso. Nunca he sentido que una mirada me detiene el corazón. Nunca he suspirado el nombre de alguien. Sé que existe el amor, el "amor verdadero", creo que el mundo funciona gracias al amor. Sólo que aún no lo conozco... no personalmente, al menos.

Aunque fue hace hartos años la última vez que la escuché, recuerdo la voz de mi padre cuando hablaba de mi madre, llena de un amor tan grande que era casi palpable. Nunca supe -ni él, creo- lo que ocurrió con mi madre. Sólo me repetía constantemente que ella me amaba muchísimo y que tal vez algún día lo entendería y la perdonaría. Nunca he estado muy segura de qué tengo que entender y qué tengo que perdonarle, pero ya es tarde para preguntarle. Murió hace muchos años... una semana antes de que Tomoyo me encontrara, de hecho.

Sé que voy a enamorarme en algún momento. Ansío hacerlo... el hecho de que sea escéptica no me hace amargada ni una persona lúgubre, al contrario, soy muy alegre y una sonrisa suele estar en mi rostro todo el día. Es que detesto a las personas que van por ahí y no sonríen nunca; estoy convencida de que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si la gente se preocupara más de llevar más sonrisas en sus rostros que dinero en sus bolsillos.

Lo único que ha ensombrecido bastante mi humor este mes y medio que llevo contando con 21 años son estos dolores de cabeza y estas pesadillas. Ni siquiera he podido comenzar mi nuevo libro, y Kaho me está presionando últimamente. Mi nombre figura ya en los medios prometiendo un nuevo título para el próximo año, siendo que llevo 2 meses y aún no puedo ni siquiera comenzar con la segunda línea. Los dolores sólo me desconcentran, y aunque Kaho me sugirió que utilizara los sentimientos y eventos que veo en mis sueños como inspiración y tal vez material, me produce un escalofrío tan solo pensar en revivirlos al escribir sobre ellos. Son todos bastante parecidos, después de todo.

En fin... la noche en que me di cuenta que mis dos mejores amigos estan completamente enamorados, la noche en que cumplí 21 años, el 1ero de Abril del año 2013... comenzó mi pesadilla.

Y aquí estoy, a mediados de una fría noche de Mayo, metiéndome a mi auto luego de una ridícula -y bastante decepcionante- sesión de tarot. Mientras enciendo el motor y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad, aún puedo escuchar a la perfección la voz de la vieja señora

- No son dolores de cabeza. Es tu liberación. La estás reteniendo. Tu magia, la estás reteniendo. No son sueños, son recuerdos y mensajes: ¡tienes que apresurarte! si sigues negando tu pasado no podrás recibir al futuro - sus ojos me llamaron la atención desde que me recibió en su hogar. Tomoyo me había explicado que no era una "bruja" cualquiera. De hecho, la "sesión" que me había regalado era un favor de la anciana mujer a la madre de mi amiga, Sonomi, puesto que ésta le había salvado la vida una vez a la extraña y desconcertante mujer. Me estaba mirando de una forma que, sinceramente, me asustaba, mientras me conducía hacia una salita del pequeño departamento en la cual, con suerte, cabía una pequeña mesita redonda con dos pisos, una planta de aspecto bastante peculiar en un masetero en el piso y extrañas botellas rellenas de cosas aún más extrañas.

De una caja de madera con cerradura sacó un montón de cartas muy bellas, era un juego de cartas de tarot muy único. Era desconcertante como no me sacaba los ojos de encima, pero supuse que al estar media loca debía ser así con todo el mundo. Sinceramente no era capáz de adivinar su edad, perfectamente podría haber tenido 60 años, por su pelo gris enmarañado. También podría haber tenido 40, por su piel casi sin arrugas pero de apariencia delicada y suave. Pero sus ojos... podría haber tenido perfectamente 200 años con esos ojos. Mirarlos era como mirar el mar, profundos, sin fin... como si conociera cada secreto del mundo. Muy desconcertante, lo juro. Especialmente tenerlos encima durante 20 minutos.

Ah, sí, lo olvidé. Sólo me "atendió" 20 minutos; después de decirme una sarta de incoherencias, probablemente producto de delirios y demencia senil, tuvo el descaro de echarme. "Vuelve cuando estés lista", me dijo. ¿Lista para qué?, me lo tomaría para la risa si no estuviese tan desesperada por detener este dolor que está consumiendo mi vida. Detesto admitirlo, y probablemente no se lo diga a Tomoyo, pero la verdad es que sí tenía esperanzas en esta mujer. En esta sesión o lo que sea, en sus cartas, en cualquier cosa. Estoy tan desesperada que incluso si me dijeran que besar a un simio va a curarme, correría al zoológico más cercano y los besaría a todos.

Pero no. No me dijo nada útil. Lo de que mis sueños y pesadillas son recuerdos lo había pensado ya, puesto que es perfectamente posible. Se repiten y siempre son lo mismo, y tengo esa extraña sensación de que esos ojos verdes que no son los míos me conocen, me aman... no me querían dejar mientras se alejaban en ese auto. Pero eso no importa, recuerdo o no, lo que más me interesaba era saber qué ocurre con mi cabeza, qué me está causando tanto dolor y cómo puedo detenerlo. Según la bruja es mi liberación. Sí, por supuesto, eso es simplemente lo más lógico del mundo. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, pff. Argh, pensar en esto sólo logra que me vuelva el dolor.

Prendo la calefacción y cierro todas las ventanas, lo último que quiero ahora es resfriarme. La vieja vive en un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad que no suelo frecuentar, por lo que tengo un poco de miedo de perderme. Nunca he sido muy buena con las direcciones ni las indicaciones y, al contrario de Tomoyo, prefiero mantenerme lo más autosuficiente que pueda y no contratar a un chofer. No la culpo, en todo caso, en este momento me sería bastante útil.

Llevo por lo menos 20 minutos dando vueltas en círculos, estoy segura. Maldición, sólo podía pasarme a mí. Las calles son pequeñas y no pareciera haber ninguna avenida principal cerca de donde estoy. ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí, de nuevo? agh, a la próxima, sea lo que sea, haré caso a las sugerencias de Tomoyo. Doblo en una esquina que se me hace familiar cuando noto que detrás de mi, a una distancia más o menos prudente, me sigue un auto negro. O bueno, quién sabe, quizás no me está siguiendo, sólo se dirige a un lugar al cual se puede llegar por el camino en el que voy... que es un círculo. Claro, por supuesto.

¡Genial!, moriré muy joven de cefaleas habiendo escrito un bestseller y habiendo visitado a una vieja loca bruja, mientras me sigue de cerca algún psicópata millonario. De verdad, ese auto debe costar por lo menos el valor de una casa mediana. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo alguien con ese auto en este sector de la ciudad? a esta hora, dando círculos al igual que yo... ¿estará perdido también?

No me está sirviendo de nada para mis nervios que me siga cada vez más de cerca y ya me rendí en intentar perderlo. Me quedó clarísimo que me está siguiendo en la última vuelta que dimos, porque entré por una calle que tiene un sólo sentido, y no en el sentido en el que tenía que ir precisamente. Estoy oficialmente asustada, y cuando estoy "oficialmente algo" tiene que ser mucho como para que lo admita. Eso quiere decir que estoy muy asustada. Aceleré lo más que pude y de pronto escuché rugir un motor de auto justo detrás mío, volteé estúpidamente para ver qué tan cerca estaba cuando de pronto siento un impacto.

No fue un impacto de atrás o de adelante, más bien de al lado. En una fracción de segundo mi cuerpo no fue nada más que un pedazo de carne sujetándose al asiento sólo gracias al cinturón, mientras trozos de vidrio volaban ante mis ojos. Alguien chocó el costado derecho del auto, haciendo pedazos los vidrios y haciendo volar mi auto. Sip, mi pequeño y hermoso mini cooper comenzó a girar en el aire conmigo adentro. Cierro los ojos, me aferro lo más firmemente que puedo del cinturón y de repente... negro.

Siento mucho dolor de repente. Aparte de mi mano y brazo izquierdo, mi tobillo derecho y la espalda, lo que más me duele es la cabeza, aún cuando siento un líquido caliente correrme por la espalda. Es un dolor más punzante que nunca, que me paraliza. No puedo ni siquiera gritar, sólo mantener los ojos muy cerrados mientras me siento jadear por aire. El dolor únicamente aumenta y no puedo concentrarme en nada más, ni en averiguar qué pasó con mi auto, como me encuentro fuera de él y tirada sobre el cemento. No puedo pensar en revisar mis probablemente graves heridas, no puedo concentrarme en mi alrededor, solo en esa terrible y agonizante sensación de que si no se detiene voy a morir, no puedo ni siquiera prestar atención al sonido de unos pasos lentos acercándose a mí.

Finalmente el dolor disminuye lo suficiente como para dejarme gritar, y grito. Agarrando mi cabeza con las manos grito de dolor, y mi grito opaca el sonido de los pasos que se acercan lento. De pronto lo recuerdo: el auto que me seguía. Claramente no fue el causante del accidente, pero definitivamente me había seguido por lo menos unos 20 minutos y ahora, herida y sola en el suelo, sin poder defenderme, escapar o pedir ayuda, un extraño se acercaba a mí lentamente. No podía venir a ayudarme, ninguna persona normal sin ninguna mala intención caminaría hacia una mujer tirada en el suelo, herida, que acababa de tener un accidente. Probablemente habría corrido y llamado a una ambulancia o la policía, pero no. Caminaba sin decir nada, y ahora podía calcular por el sonido de sus pasos que se encontraba a unos 5 metros.

Me mantuve callada, pero a medida que se acercaba más terrible era el dolor. Me sentí desfallecer cuando la extraña persona puso sus manos en mi espalda y sentí un ardor muy fuerte en la piel allí donde se posaron sus manos. Me estaba explotando la cabeza, y si me iba a asesinar esperaba que lo hiciera ya para librarme de esta tortura. Sentí que me volteó pero apenas pude visualizar un rostro, no pude identificar si pertenecía a un hombre o una mujer. Lo último que vi fueron unos ojos ámbar que brillaban fieramente, mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cabeza y escuché su voz pronunciar unas palabras extrañas. De pronto, dejé de sentir el dolor. Dejé de sentir cualquier cosa, me desmayé.

Comencé a darme cuenta de que estaba respirando. Bien, eso es bueno, uno necesita respirar para vivir, lo que quiere decir que estoy viva, según mi lógica al menos. No hay dolor en mi brazo ni mi tobillo, y sorprendentemente tampoco en mi cabeza. Los recuerdos comienzan a llegarme como una lluvia ligera: el tarot con la vieja loca, perderme en la ciudad, el auto que me comenzó a seguir... ¡el choque!

Abrí rápidamente los ojos intentando incorporarme, pero algo me mantuvo pegada a la cama. ¿Cama?, ¡cómo demonios llegó una cama aquí!, ¿qué hace una cama en medio de la... de un hospital? Esperen, esto está muy raro. Miro a todas partes y lo comprendo: estoy en un hospital. Perfecto, muy bien. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Estoy tratando de recordar qué pasó luego del choque, cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente y mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos

- ¡Sakura!, oh qué asustada nos tenías - dijo Tomoyo, luciendo como si no hubiese podido dormir en varios días - el doctor dice que es impresionante, pero que estás bien, que no tienes nada malo y que el choque fue un milagro. ¡No tienes ningún razguño! - la miré extrañada, aún no comprendiendo bien los sucesos ocurridos

- Tomoyo... pero, ¿qué pasó?, ¿mi auto? - ella me miró con una cara un tanto divertida, mientras agitaba las manos en el aire

- ¡Lo que menos importa es tu auto, querida! estás viva, eso es lo importante. No sabes cómo han sido estos dos días, ¡los más terribles de mi vida! - con lágrimas en los ojos se me tiró encima, abrazándome. Sorprendentemente no me dolía nada, aún cuando podía recordar que me había lastimado el brazo izquierdo. De repente algo me llamó la atención

- ¿Dos días?, ¿a qué te refieres con dos días? - al parecer mi tono de voz la urgió un poco, puesto que salió de mis brazos y se sentó cerca de mí en la cama, mirándome con cara de preocupación

- Sakura, has estado inconsciente por dos días - me miraba con cuidado, como sopesando mi reacción a sus palabras - Te encontraron en el lugar del choque en el suelo, inconsciente, y te llevaron al hospital más cercano. Tu auto estaba absolutamente destrozado, y nadie sabía con qué o quién habías chocado. Estabas tirada en el suelo inconsciente, Dios santo, sin ningún rasguño ni fractura... según el doctor, saliste volando por el techo de tu auto que se había abierto con el impacto. Nadie puede explicarse que estés bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - su tono era pausado y lleno de preocupación. Al mirarla a los ojos fijamente, supe que aún no me lo decía todo

- No lo sé... después de lo del tarot - ante la mención de esto, su rostro adquirió un semblante culpable - me perdí intentando volver a casa. Deambulé en círculos y de repente...- me quedé callada, no sabiendo si debía revelar lo del auto que me seguía. Después de todo, no me había chocado. De pronto vino a mí el recuerdo. Cerré los ojos mientras me inundaba la mente esos ojos ámbar, las palabras que fueron susurradas frente a mí, las manos sobre mi espalda y luego en mi cabeza... ¡mi espalda!, estaba absolutamente segura de había sentido sangre cubrirme toda la piel de la espalda.

Agitada por el recuerdo, me toqué la espalda buscando sentir algo, aunque sea dolor. Tenía que dolerme, debí haberme cortado probablemente con los vidrios que volaron, o tal vez al arrastrarme por el suelo cuando salí volando del auto. Pero no, no había nada. Tomoyo me miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándose probablemente si estaba bien de la cabeza ante mi reacción.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sakura? - estaba preocupada. Ese tono lo denotaba

- Sí, no... no sé. Tenía la sensación de que me había herido la espalda - al parecer mi amiga estaba tan confundida como yo ante mi respuesta

- Escucha... hay algo extraño, pero... no quiero que te alteres, ¿si? el doctor quería venir a decírtelo en persona, pero le he pedido que me deje darte yo la noticia- ante esto mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo. ¿Habrían descubierto qué me ocurría?, ¿era algo grave?, ¿iba a morir?

- ¿Qué es?- creo que se dio cuenta de lo asustada y nerviosa que me puse, porque intentó calmarme al tomar mi mano entre las suyas

- No es nada grave amiga, no te preocupes. Estás bien, es sólo que... bueno, ve por ti misma mejor- junto con esas palabras, dichas lo más suavemente posible, me entregó un espejo de mano. La miré con incredulidad, puesto que ¿qué se supone que haga con un espejo ahora?. Al parecer notó mi indecisión, y con una mirada un tanto preocupada me dijo - solo mírate al espejo, querida - Hice lo que me dijo.

Mis ojos automáticamente se fueron hacia mi sien derecha, en donde una extraña figura resaltaba en mi piel, parecida a un tatuaje. Acerqué el espejo más hacia mí, para poder ver mejor. No era muy grande, debe haber sido de 1x1 cm, pero era claramente algo que ayer no estaba ahí. O bueno, antes del choque. Era un pequeño sol que contenía dentro de sí una luna menguante. Estaba en shock, ¿cómo había llegado eso ahí?, no parecía ser un tatuaje, más bien parecía una mancha de nacimiento, pero era demasiado distinguible: era la silueta de un pequeño sol con una luna menguante adentro.

Entonces lo recordé nuevamente: esos extraños y divinos ojos ámbar, las manos sobre mis sienes y la voz profunda que susurraba palabras extrañas.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?


End file.
